Until recently, substantially the only option for consumers to access digital television was to acquire a set-top box. However, a new alternative in the form of an integrated digital television set is emerging. The integrated digital television set provides a single unit that allows consumers to directly access digital content. These units are able to receive free-to-air digital signals usually through a conventional television antenna without the need for a set-top box. However, cable television and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) are dominant video entertainment service providers whose needs are not fully met with current integrated digital television sets.